LOVE STORY CHANBAEK AND HUNHAN
by hunhanrakaisoo
Summary: Baekhyun namja yang cacat mencintai kakak kandungnya , dan Luhan namja miskin yang menyukai majikannya membuat sebuah kIsah cinta menjadi rumit tentang exo couple, dari HUNHAN CHANBAEK SULAY KAISOO CHENMIN DAN TAORIS,exo all shipper...


STORY LOVE CHANBAEK AND HUNHAN

Main cast : Byun Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Luhan

Oh Sehun

Rate : M/T

Genre : romance , hurt , incest dll... berubah sesuai alur

Sumarry : Baekhyun namja cantik yang mempunyai masa kecil kelam di buang orang tuanya dan di asuh oleh imo nya yang kejam sampai lah dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya dan harus di tentang dengan keluarga , mereka saling jatuh cinta dan bencana datang ketika mereka tahu kalau pasangan mereka saudara kandungnya sendiri . Sedangkan Sehun masih mencintai Baekhyun dan menyakiti hati seorang malaikat.

Warning kisah ini yaoiiiiiii kalo ga suka tinggal close aja, soalnya yang nulis ff ini jiwa fujoshi akut dan takut member exo di miliki oleh orang lain , plis jangan panggil autor karena aku belum ahli untuk meneransfer ide di otak kedalam cerita, panggil aja -RA-

Dan penulisannya juga acak adul... fast update kalo lagi jiwa nulisnya kambuh

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di sini hanya cerita fiksi karena Baekhyun itu milik saya bukan milik Chanyeol or taeyeon , tenang saja ga ada crack pair dengan wanita itu , ff ini murni yaoi. INGETTTTT... kalo ga suka ff ini jangan bashing,bangsa kita bangsa yang beradap bukan biadap #bercanda.

Alurnya kadang bisa ngebut kaya angkot

CHANBAEK , HUNHAN , KAISOO , SULAY , TAORIS DAN CHENMIN COUPLE IN HERE...

banyak typo bersarang ... miannnnnnnn...

Untuk para pembaca silahkan mulai

* * *

><p>Chap 1<p>

OEKKKKKKKKK OEKKKKKKKKKK tangisan bayi munggil menggema di persimpangan jalan di kota Daegu.

Seorang bayi mungil berperawakan imut sedang di gendong ayahnya menuju rumah seorang yang dia kenal, berjalan di tengah malam tanpa memperdulikan anaknya sudah menggigil kedinginan. Dengan muka yang lelah lelaki itu mengetuk rumah megah yang ada di kawasan terpencil itu.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang membuka pintu rumahnya "ya... HYUNGGGGGG KENAPA KAU KESINI MALAM – MALAM BEGINI ?"tanya pria yang bernama Tao itu dan langsung menyilahkan Suho masuk .

"begini Tao ya , kau tahu kan aku tidak ingin mempunyai banyak anak?hmmm... dan kemarin Lay melahirkan dua bayi laki – laki mungil, dan aku sudah memilih yang kakaknya untuk ku rawat, eummm... karena bayi ini terlalu kecil dan mempunyai kelainan di telinganya , bisa kah kau menerimanya atau menjualnya karena semua panti asuhan sudah menolakku dan tidak ada yang mau membeli anak ini karena cacat, aku malu jika mempunyai anak yang daun telinganya cacat seperti ini, apa kata karyawanku nanti. Ku mohon terima lah Tao ya. aku lelah membawa anak ini seharian " ucap Suho sambil mendiamkan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis . ya anak itu bernama Byun Baekhyun anak seorang pengusaha hebat di Korea, Byun Suho.

"ada imbalan untukku, hyung?" jawab Tau sambil berfikir tentang biaya hidupnya Baekhyun tentu saja dia tidak mau membuang – buang uangnya.

"aku tidak mau membuang – buang uang ku untuk anak cacat itu Tao ya.. jika kau tidak mau kau berikan saja kepada orang lain " ucap sinis Suho yang tahu jika adik laki – lakinya itu mata duitan .

"hahahhaa hyunnnngggg ... anak cacat seperti ini akan susah di beli dengan orang . Dan aku pun akan pulang ke China dan menetap disana dengan Kris , aku bawa saja anak ini siapa tahu ada yang membelinya hyung. Eummmm bagaimana jika Lay tahu anaknya kau buang." ucap Tao sambil menyeringai

"akan ku urus dia supaya mengira anak ini meninggal . Jangan sekali –kali kau membocorkannya ke Lay atau kau habis dengan ku. oke Tao ya aku mau pulang dulu. Anyeong" Suho beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"anyeong " ucap Tao sambil mengantar Suho keluar rumahnnya.

_Hunhanrakaisoo_

Beberapa jam kemudian Kris pulang dan langsung kaget melihat anak yang lucu sedang menangis di dekat ranjangnya "huahhhh.. anak siapa ini yeobo" namja tinggi itu mendatangi istri nya yang sedang mecoba mendiamkan Baekhyun.

"dia anak Suho , dan Suho membuangnya . kau mau merawatnya ?" Ucap Tao ketakutan dia tidak mau suaminya itu berbaik hari kepada Baekhyun karena dia sendiri pun akan malu jika mempunyai anak cacat

"kau ini kenapa harus bertanya sayang , aku akan pasti merawat anak ini seperti anak kita Tao ya." Ucap Kris yang langsung menggendong bayi Baekhyun. Dan berusaha mendiamkannya.

"tapi dia CACAT yeobo" ujar Tao kaget padahal dia hanya berbasa basi bertanya dengan Kris.

"apapun fisik nya , dia akan tetap menjadi anakku, anak kita" Entah kenapa Kris langsung menerima anak itu dan berusaha menjaga dan melindunginya , hidupnya berubah lebih indah ketika kedatangan baby Baekhyun.

Tao hanya bisa kesal dengan sikap Kris yang seolah – olah menjadikan Baekhyun nomor satu di hatinya . apapun yang Baekhyun perlukan selalu Kris penuhi , dan Tao geram sekali ketika mereka pindah ke China , Kris membuat kamar Baekhyun indah dan banyak sekali boneka rilakuma. Kris juga tidak lupa telinga Baekhyun, apapun dia lakukan sampai menemui dokter dari amerika untuk membuat telinga Baekhyun tidak cacat lagi . Tapi dokter melarangnya karena usia Baekhyun Masih 1 tahun. Kris sedih melihat anak nya masih belum bisa di sembuhkan .

"mianhe my prince"ujar lirih Kris sambil melihat wajah lugu Baek yang tertidur.

Tiga tahun kemudian

Usia Baekhyun masih 3 tahun dia sudah bisa menyanyi dengan merdunya tetapi Tao selalu melarang Baekhyun bernyanyi. Dia membenci Baekhyun yang mempunyai kelebihan . Pernah sekali Tao naik pitam ketika melihat dia bernyanyi di kedai yang di berikan Kris agar Tao tidak bosan ketika Kris harus berpergian ke luar negeri.

_Flasback_

_Doeneun mangseoriji ma jebal_

_Nae simjangeul geodueo ga_

_Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado_

_Nuneul..._

_"BAEKHYUUUUNNNNNNNNN BERISIK!"_

_Plak.._

Teriak kan Tao dan pukulan di mengangetkan Baekhyun yang sedang berkeliling mengambil kertas pesanan costumernya , karena badan nya kecil tidak bisa menyuruh Baekhyun yang ada bisa membuat semuanya berantakan . Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan semua yang menikmati suara merdu Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung menatap kasihan Baekhyun , Baekhyun kecil langsung menangis dan berlari ke taman bermain di dekat rumahnya.

Disana dia melihat namja tinggi yang sedang bermain ayunan di temani namja cantik yang terdiam.

"Lu, ada yang menangis. Dia menangis ajak dia kesini" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"araso sanjangnim" Ujar Luhan

Luhan namja miskin yang di rawat oleh keluarga oh untuk menjadi asisten anaknya Sehun .tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa ketika majikannya menyuruhnya mendekatkan Baekhyun dengan dirinya dengan segala hal pun Luhan lakukan bukan seperti bawahan mengikuti kata majikannya tetapi seperti mengikuti kata – kata pujaan hatinya. Luhan menarik Baekhyun dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun , Sehun dengan ramah memperkenalkan dirinya

"namaku Oh Sehun, kau?" tanya sehun dan terpaku menatap Baekhyun yang menangis.

"hiks hiks siapa?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan telinganya yang kurang pendengarannya, Sehun kaget melihat telinga Baekhyun tidak seperti dirinya.

"MIANHE , AKU OH SEHUN DAN INI LUHANIE. NAMA KAU SIAPA?" tanya Sehun sambil berteriak di kuping Baekhyun.

"hiksss... oh Sehun dan oh Luhan .. aku Baekhyun"ujarnya sambil memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Disini awalnya kisah Baekhyun di mulai. Mereka bertiga bermain bersama dan tersenyum bersama.

Mereka bertiga menjadi sangat akrab di sekolah maupun di rumah , rumah mereka pun tidak terlalu jauh . masih dalam satu perumahan elite di daerah Beijing.

Kris tiba – tiba pulang ke kedai , dia rindu sekali dengan anaknya , dia datang dan membelikan bonerka rilakuma yang besar untuk hadiah Baekhyun karena sudah menurut dan tidak merengek ketika Kris pergi ke Luar negeri lagi. Ketika membuka pintu kedai Tao langsung kaget dan gugup melihat Kris, dia pasti akan menanyakan tentang Baekhyun.

"yeobo mana anak kita?" tanya Kris sambil memegang hadiah untuk anaknya .

"itu... itu..."ucap gugup Tao yang tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun berada.

"APPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Kris menoleh dan dia langsung menggendong Baekhyun yang mungil itu. dia melihat ada noda darah di sela bibir dan pipi Baekhyun yang agak memar.

"sayang , kenapa pipimmu. Apa sakit manis?Siapa yang melakukannya ?" ucap Kris sedikit kencang dan agak geram , dia paling emosi ketika ada yang melukai anaknya .

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dia tidak tahu apa yang Kris katakan karena tidak terdengar di kupingnya.

"BAEK.. APA ADA YANG MENYENTUH PIPIMU? SIAPA?" teriak Kris pada kuping anaknya, dia tahu Baekhyun tadi tidak mendengarnya.

"umma.. appa" lirih Baekhyun.

_"Anak sialan" batin Tao._

"kita bicarakan ini di rumah "ujar Kris dan langsung membawa Baekhyun pulang tanpa memperdulikan Tao yang masih ada di kedai dia sangat marah dengan istrinya. Setelah mereka berada di rumah ,Tao dan Kris berperang mulut dan dari situlah Tao menambah rasa bencinya kepada Baekhyun dan tiada hari tanpa menyiksa fisik si mungil itu ketika Kris tidak di rumah.

Hunhanrakaisoo

Lima tahun kemudian

"Baekhyun bawa mie ini ke meja nomor lima " ujar Tao yang setengah berteriak ke Baek

"Ne umma " Baekhyun mungil dan mengemaskan selalu membantu Tao menjaga kedai mie milik Tao , Tao masih saja bekerja walaupun mereka hidup dengan kekayaan yang tidak akan habis dimakan tujuh turunan . tetapi Tao masih ingin terus membuka usaha.

Langkah kecil Baekhyun sering sekali membuat pengunjung tertawa dan memanggil Baekhyun, tidak sedikit uang tips yang di dapat dari pengunjung untuk Baekhyun jajan , walaupun dia belum tau itu apa, yang dia tau dia hanya di berikan selembar kertas dan harus di berikan ke Tao . Tao tau Baekhyun alat pencari uang yang jitu ,tidak heran Tao masih menghidupi Baekhyun yang sempat dia ingin buang di korea sana .

Tentu saja Kris tidak tahu jika Tao menyuruh Baekhyun menjadi pelayan , yang dia tahu Baekhyun menemani Tao dan bermain di kedainya, jika Kris tahu Tao pasti akan di marahi habis- habisan karena Baekhyun anak kesayangan nya .

"umma, lihat kertasnya banyak." Senyuman manis keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun

Dengan wajah datar Tao mengambil uang yang ada di tangan dan mengusir Baekhyun lagi

Sebenarnya tubuh Baekhyun banyak menyimpan luka, jika mendapat tips sedikit atau tidak mendengar pengunjung yang memanggilnya tak sungkan – sungkan Tao memukul Baekhyun dengan balok kayu tipis dan itu membuat Baekhyun menangis kencang hingga membuat siapapun yang mendengar merasa kasihan .

Saat itu datanglah keluarga Suho ke kedai mie milik Tao .

"hyung.. aigooo...kenapa kau datang ke china?" ujar Tao sambil menyambut Lay dan Suho

Baekhyun dengan cekatan langsung mengambil teh dan makanan kecil untuk keluarga umma nya . tiba – tiba

Prangggg...

Semua teh yang di bawa Baekhyun itu jatuh ke badan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terpaku dan hanya menatap wajah manis Baekhyun ,dan tidak menyadari jika baju yang dia pakai sudah basah semua , tanpa aba aba

PLAKKK PLAAKK PLAKKK

Tao dan Suho menampar Baekhyun bergantian , Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan berujar maaf kepada Chanyeol sambil menetes kan air mata dan darah dari sudut bibirnya , ya tubuhnya yang terluka memang sudah menjadi santapan nya setiap hari hingga dia terlalu lelah menangis dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di gudang kedai itu . Tao tidak mau mengajak Baekhyun pulang ke rumah mewahnya jika Kris di luar negeri. Kris tidak pernah tahu selama ini Baekhyun tinggal di gudang , yang dia tahu ketika pulang dari urusan nya di luar negeri dia melihat anaknya sedang berada di kamar mewahnya yang hanya dia gunakan ketika Kris pulang.

"imo dia siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap pintu gudang yang tertutup.

"pembantuku"jawab Tao sambil tersenyum dan di sambut dengan senyuman Suho.

"cantik"ucap batin Chanyeol

Mereka bersenda gurau dan tertawa bersama tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menangis, tetapi namja berdimple disana tidak bisa tertawa, di benaknya dia memikirkan kejadian yang barusan membuat hatinya tiba – tiba sakit, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mengendap – endap masuk ke gudang tempat Baekhyun berada.

Lay kaget melihat isi kamar Baekhyun , jauh dari kata layak untuk manusia. ranjang kecil dan banyak dus - dus yang berdebu berada disana.

"sayang..." ujar Lay sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang terisak, dia kasihan melihat Baekhyun dan langsung merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya

"umma.." Lirih Baekhyun , membuat Lay kaget dan langsung mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dan senyuman Lay mengembang .

"Ne.. sekarang panggil imo dengan sebutan umma ne. Kau mau tinggal dengan imo eh umma, Baek? Kau bisa sekamar dengan Chanyeol dan bermain bersama tapi kau harus pergi meninggalkan Tao umma dan Kris appa. Umma tidak tega kau di perlakukan begini " ucap spontan Lay yang tidak ingin melihat malaikat kecil itu menderita.

Suho mengintip kedekatan Lay dan Baekhyun , dia sangat geram dan ingin rasanya Suho membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri. Dengan emosi Suho langsung menggebrak pintu gudang itu dan menarik Lay keluar dari sana . dan itu juga saat terakhir Lay di perbolehkan menginjak kedai Tao lagi, tapi bagaimana pun ikatan batin anak dan ibu tidak akan pernah putus.

Hunhanrakaisoo

Ketika waktu cepat berlalu , baekhyun menjadi namja yang cantik, kesederhanaan dan lugu Baekhyun menjadikan dia di kagumi oleh laki – laki yang datang ke kedai Tao.

Di siang hari yang terik itu terdengar suara yang memekakan telinga.

PRANGGGG

"KAU MENJATUHKAN MANGKUK LAGI CACAT!" teriak Tao hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan berjongkok di depan ummanya . Brughhhh brughhh Tao memukul Baekhyun membabi buta dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih jika Tao menghukumnya, air matanya terlalu sering menetes dan mungkin air matanya sekarang sudah habis. Baekhyun hanya meneteskan air matanya tanpa bisa melawan ummanya yang kejam dan langsung berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Hunieeee... Hanieeee" Baekhyun memanggil teman kecilnya sekaligus teman sekolahnya , yang sedang duduk di taman dengan langkah tertatih dan mata yang sembab, Baekhyun mendekati mereka. Sehun kaget melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh luka dan mata yang sembab. Sehun langsung menarik Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung pulang kerumah Sehun agar bisa diobati dirinya , mobil Sehun berlalu tanpa memperdulikan namja cantik yang mematung dan tersenyum lirih

"kau meninggalkan ku lagi Hun" lirih Luhan langsung berlari mengejar mobil Sehun, dia terus berlari dan berlari mengejar mobil sehun tapi apa daya mobil itu melaju dengan cepat. Walaupun bertahun- tahun tinggal di korea , Luhan buta arah , karena setiap dia keluar dia hanya duduk manis di mobil dan hanya menatap tuan mudanya. Luhan tidak tahu arah rumah Sehun.

Ini kedua kalinya Luhan di tinggalkan sendirian oleh Sehun , dia hanya bisa bernyanyi dan berdoa supaya orang rumah sehun sadar jika Luhan masih di luar. Melihat ayunan di taman itu Luhan hanya bisa menatap miris dan mengingat masa – masa dimana dia dan sehun selalu bersama hingga suatu hari sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

FLASBACK

Namja kecil yang tampan sedang bermain , tiba – tiba dia terpaku melihat namja kecil yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia temui.

Tanpa aba – aba pun Sehun langsung berkata di depan luhan sahabat sekaligus asistennya "Lu... aku menyukai Baekhyun"

"ne .." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum miris

Perih memang yang Luhan rasakan tetapi dia bisa berkata apalagi. Dia hanya bisa terdiam terus menerus , seketika itu Sehun langsung beranjak berjalan mendekati Baekhyun .

" Tuan muda Oh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang kaget melihat Sehun tiba – tiba pergi . sehun langsung berteriak

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan Baek, lu." Tanpa memperdulikan lagi ,Sehun pun langsung berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun di depan dirinya dia kira sehun akan mengajak dia bermain lagi dengan luhan .

"Baek.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu . aku... aku..."

Tbc

* * *

><p>Anyeong hunhanrakaisoo comeback ..<p>

Dengan sebuah ff sedikit pasaran dengan alur yang pasaran dan kisah pasaran . masih belajar membuat ff chaptered.

Sedikit masukan ke saya itu membantu saya reader .

Jangan lupa review ne , yang ga review jg gpp, saya juga ga gila review.

Terimakasih buat yang akan nyorat nyoret review dan buat yang diem diem baca. Kalian berharga buat saya

GOMAWO


End file.
